Okropieństwa Fanfików
by toootie
Summary: Harry wysyła Johnowi link prowadzący do czegoś raczej potwornego… przynajmniej według Sherlocka, który próbuje wypalić sobie mózg. Część 1 serii o fanach. TŁUMACZENIE


**Oryginalny tytuł:** The Horrors of Fanfiction

**Autor:** RicardianScholar Clark-Weasley

**Link do oryginalnego opowiadania**: s/7750469/1/The-Horrors-of-Fanfiction

**Zgoda na tłumaczenie**: jest

**OKROPIEŃSTWA FANFIKÓW**

"_Hej, John, sprawdź ten link, jest przezabawny- Harry._"

John westchnął i przewrócił oczami, zanim kliknął w podesłany mu link. Harry przysyłała mu zawsze niegrzeczne kawały i głupie zdjęcia, które uważała za „przezabawne", a które John mógłby za takie uznać, według niej.

Poczucie humoru Johna zmieniło się, odkąd zaczął uważać, że dowcipy o wojnie są okropne, a za to chichotał na miejscach zbrodni.

Tym razem był zaskoczony odkryciem, że to nie jakieś niegrzeczne kawały, ale fanowska strona o nim i Sherlocku. Cóż, naprawdę to nie powinno być tak zaskakujące, odkąd reporterzy zaczęli za nimi chodzić, ale wciąż… Był chorobliwie zafascynowany i przestraszony, odnajdując fanfiki na ich temat.

Choć wiedział, że tego pożałuje, zaczął czytać pierwszy z nich, który skończył się pocałunkiem jego i Sherlocka. Errr… Ok.

Przeczytał następny, który był umiarkowanie lepszy, przynajmniej do momentu, w którym oni obaj poszli do domu, trzymając się za ręce. Potem było kilka okropnych, w których wyznawali sobie miłość i postępowali tak, jak zakochani chłopcy w czymś równie strasznym, jak „Zmierzch". A nawet nie zaczął jeszcze czytać tych oznaczonych etykietką „dla dorosłych". Wolał o nich nawet nie myśleć. Nie miał zamiaru myśleć, jak by na nie zareagował. Wiedział tylko, że nie da rady spojrzeć Sherlockowi w oczy przez długi, długi czas. Po pierwszych kilku opowiadaniach dla dorosłych John zdecydował, że dla jego zdrowia psychicznego, umysłowego i fizycznego nie powinien wyszukiwać niczego, co zawiera słowa „Sherlock/John slash".

Znalazł parę opowiadań skoncentrowanych na Molly, które sprawiły, że jego własne, godne pożałowania, życie singla wydało mu się całkiem miłe. Postanowił, że jutro zabierze Molly na kawę, żeby ją pocieszyć. Znalazł kilka oznaczone etykietką "Sherlock/Irene", które wyglądały dużo bardziej realnie i trochę go rozśmieszyły. Potem pośmiał się jeszcze trochę z interpretacji dzieciństwa Sherlocka i Mycrofta. Zaniepokoiło go to, jak wielu ludzi uważa, że Moriarty zgwałcił jego albo Sherlocka i szybko postanowił unikać takich opowiadań.

Zatem unikał teraz fanfików skupionych na Molly, tych ze slashem o nim i Sherlocku oraz wszystkiego, co miało coś wspólnego z Moriartym. Do czytania zostały mu więc te wszystkie miłe o dzieciństwie Holmesów i te dość rzadkie- o Sherlocku i Irene.

Przeczytał jedno i się roześmiał.

Przeczytał inne i wtedy postanowił, że powinien przeczytać choć jedno z tych "tylko dla dorosłych", choć wiedział, że to nie jest dobry pomysł.

Po chwili czytania przestał myśleć, że to zabawne i po prostu gapił się w szoku. To niesamowite, co działo się w umysłach tych, którzy czytali ich blog. To było niemal tak, jakby jego życie nie było dla nich realne, jakby było tylko historyjką, którą sobie mogą zmieniać, wedle upodobania. Był przecież całkiem pewien, że ci dwaj ludzie, opisani w tych opowiadaniach, nigdy się nie spotkali, a teraz fani opisywali ich obu, jak bzykają się nawzajem na biurku.

Drzwi trzasnęły, otwierając się szeroko i Sherlock wpadł do środka mieszkania.

-Skończyłem siedem eksperymentów i teraz mogę rozwiązać jakieś martwe sprawy. -zaanonsował żywo. -Myślę, że Molly jest zadowolona, że może teraz pochować swojego kota. Czemu ludzie są tacy sentymentalni na punkcie tych włochatych zwierzaków? Ani nie przeprowadzą z tobą inteligentnej konwersacji, ani nie zrobią nic pożytecznego; no ale nadal kot jest stworzeniem bardziej rozumnym, niż ludzie pokroju Andersona. John, co ty robisz? Siedzisz nad laptopem cały dzień i czytasz coś szokującego. Harry znowu ci wysłała jakieś kawały. Stało się coś interesującego, ktoś umarł może?

John milczał, ignorując Sherlocka; woląc zastanowić się, czy ta opisana w fanfiku pozycja była możliwa, czy też nie, w realnym świecie.

-John? Nie masz zamiaru wygłosić mi wykładu o tym, jaki byłem niewrażliwy?

John przejechał na sam dół opowiadania, gdzie ta nieprawdopodobna para deklarowała sobie miłość w okropnie łzawy, ckliwy sposób.

Szczerze mówiąc, czy to on ma jakiś problem, czy nastolatki rzeczywiście piszą te wszystkie nonsensy?

-John? John! John, posłuchaj mnie! John…

Hmmm, czy tylko mu się wydaje, czy ktoś naprawdę krzyczał? Doktor zdziwił się, kiedy ciepłe ręce chwyciły go za ramiona, próbował je z siebie zrzucić i trącić łokciem napastnika, równocześnie wyciągnąć komórkę, żeby zadzwonić na policję. Zanim zdołał zrobić którąś z tych rzeczy, obrócił się twarzą do Sherlocka, który potrząsał nim gwałtownie.

-Co jest z tobą? czy to Moriarty? Przysłał ci e-mail z pogróżkami?

-Erm… nie.- odpowiedział nieręcznie, świadom, jak blisko jest twarz jego przyjaciela. Przeklęte fanfiki, za to, że włożyły te myśli do jego głowy.

-Czytałem.

-Czytałeś co?

-Opowiadania fanowskie. -przyznał John wstydliwie. Przed wszystkim nie dałby rady okłamać Sherlocka, bo ten byłby w stanie wydedukować prawdę w ciągu sekund, jeśliby spróbował.

-Aaaa, to! -powiedział detektyw ze wstrętem.- One tam są odkąd napisałeś to „Studium w różu". Przeczytałem kilka, kiedy byłem znudzony i natychmiast wykasowałem z umysłu. Nie było tam niczego prawdziwego, ani wartego utrzymania w pamięci. Więc czemu to czytasz?

-Znalazłem tam parę, która mogłaby do siebie pasować, co jest absurdalne- jeśli mogę dodać. - dodał szybko, zanim Sherlock wykaże, jaki jest głupi.

-Och? -detektyw uniósł jedną elegancką brew.

-Mystrade.- powiedział John szybko.

-My-co?

-Mystrade… to jest erm, Mycroft i Lestrade.

-Mycroft i Lestrade.

-Nooo… najwyraźniej fanki myślą, że oni bzykają się tak, jak my się bzykamy, według nich, oczywiście.

Jakiejkolwiek reakcji John się spodziewał- od wielu form szydzenia, aż do wybuchnięcia śmiechem, prosto w twarz, podczas obwieszczania mu jaki jest głupi- reakcja, jaką uzyskał, była zupełnie inna. Sherlock cofnął się o krok i desperacko zacisnął palce na swoich lokach i zaczął wrzeszczeć. Wysokim, dziewczęcym wrzaskiem (i tak, John miał zamiar opisać to na blogu).

-Ou! -detektyw wrzeszczał i nagle wybiegł do kuchni. -Gdzie są moje kwasy? Te naprawdę mocne? Potrzebuję wyczyścić sobie mózg! Nie potrafię wyrzucić obrazu mojego brata i Lestrade'a. Ze wszystkich ludzi akurat ONI! Lestrade, dajcież spokój, jest zadurzony w swojej zdradzającej go żonie i podkochuje się w Molly. A mój brat jest żonaty. Jakim cudem ludzie łączą tych dwóch i karzą im bzykać się na biurku? Urgh, urgh, czemu nikt nie wymyślił wybielacza do mózgu?

-Poczekaj, twój brat ma żonę?

-Nieistotne! - warknął Sherlock. –Potrzebuję czegoś, co wypali te wspomnienia, John kup mi coś, co sprawi, że zapomnę!

-Nie kupię ci niczego, co jest związane z narkotykami. -John powiedział stanowczo. –Nawet napoju energetyzującego.

Sherlock wydął wargi.

-Powiedziałem „nie", Sherlock i to miałem na myśli!

-Ale John, potrzebuję wyrzucić z głowy obraz Mycrofta bzykającego Lestrade'a!

Kiedy to ująć w ten sposób i kiedy John wyrzucił z głowy romantyczną pisaninę smutnych ludzi, którzy nie mieli własnego życia, zastawał tylko obraz sapiącego Mycrofta, borykającego się z rozkładaniem nóg bardzo opalonego inspektora.

John też zaczął krzyczeć.

Akurat ten moment wybrał na pojawienie się Mycroft, pewnie po to, by dać im kolejną sprawę, albo być irytującym. Akurat kiedy oni obaj krzyczeli i wrzeszczeli, z powodu swoich biednych, dziewiczych oczu i jak mógł Mycroft ich na to narażać?

-Och, dorośnijcie wreszcie! -Mycroft sarknął.- Obaj!

Potem wyszedł pośpiesznie i zostawił ich obu, żeby sobie poradzili z nowymi problemami emocjonalnymi, które zapewne zaowocują miesiącami drogiej terapii.

Dziwne było tylko to, że miesiąc później wszystkie znaki fanfików Mystrade zniknęły z powierzchni ziemi.

Bardzo dumna z siebie, pani Anthea Holmes bawiła się swoim Blackberry, zastanawiając się nad przeniesieniem opowiadań Mystrade, w których ona grała główną rolę.

Po całej tej robocie jest tak nudno... chyba, że trafi się jakiś kryzys polityczny.


End file.
